


【博君一肖】Superbia（傲慢）

by Moscato



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscato/pseuds/Moscato
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 9





	【博君一肖】Superbia（傲慢）

一  
夜晚的大教堂圣洁安宁，白玫瑰在月色下悄然绽放，侍女端着盛满圣水的酒器，快步走过，轻盈得像一阵风，未曾带起半分回声。  
梵蒂冈的中心，上帝的注视之下，这方土地似一轮神圣的月，无数的信徒虔诚匍匐，只愿能得恩赐，轻吻教堂前的石阶。  
“啊—”  
肖战克制不住地从唇边溢出一声轻叫，转而愈发用力地咬住下唇，十指在雪白的床单上松开又骤然抓紧。  
身后的人却恶劣地不肯放过他，食指轻巧地拨开他的牙关，微长的指甲从上颚刮擦到舌根，引起他的一阵阵战栗。模仿着身下的动作，在口中不停地逗弄着他的舌，直到感觉到无意识的舔舐和吮吸，才笑出声。  
“怕什么，又没人会听到。”  
肖战闻言，拿犬齿磨了磨还在逗弄着自己的指尖，略微表达不满，却只换来更大开大合的肏弄，不由得咽下呻吟，只从喉头溢出几声暗喘。  
“王，王一博，你，你别，别太过分，上回，在花园，就，啊。。。”  
肖战断断续续地抱怨着，冷不防王一博就着后入的姿势，骤然将他翻了个身，抱着腰狠狠上顶。性器在体内到达了难言的深度，擦过肖战的敏感点，刺激得肖战全然忘了所谓的克制和埋怨，难耐地扬起头，眼尾泛着泪花。泪水汗水混杂着涎水，蜿蜒而下，和股沟处分不清彼此的液体混合在一起，整个人水汪汪的，好似刚从神泉中被捞出。  
“未经你的允许，没人敢靠近你，我的大主教。”  
王一博说着，吻去他的泪花，从侧脸温柔得轻吻至耳畔，缱绻得好似世间最深情的恋人。  
肖战迷蒙中抬起眼，伸手抚去他额边的一滴汗。  
王一博很好看，做爱的时候尤其好看。  
这个事实，哪怕肖战亲历过千万次，依然会在这样的时刻失神。  
毕竟这人，是摄人心魄惑人心智的魔，从初见到如今，他从来没有丝毫办法抵挡。  
在最圣洁的教堂里，最神圣的主教，在和最难言之人，行最苟且之事。  
肖战闭上眼，“王一博。”  
“嗯。”  
他被折腾了一夜，晃神间的呢喃声音轻得连自己都听不清。  
“你抱抱我。”  
王一博仿若未闻，肏干的动作丝毫不停。肖战都快感觉不到自己的下半身了，腰肢被人嵌固，不低头也知道定是青紫一片，他看着窗外开始泛白的天色，在失神的一刹那，王一博吻了吻他的唇角，两人一起到达了高潮。  
肖战在一瞬间失力倒在床上，王一博随手施了个清洁术，看着肖战的睡颜，紧紧得抱住了他。

二  
肖战第一次见到王一博的时候，是在后山的神泉中。  
传闻耶和华在渡难后，为了洗清自己和世人身上的罪恶，从山中引下神泉，清洗之后，可以免除一切罪责，进入天堂。作为教堂最高的红衣主教，肖战是唯一有资格，进入神泉之人。  
但他并不需要清洗罪恶，他是主最虔诚的信徒，是最至高无上的主的代言人。他从来没有罪责。  
那时候王一博晕倒在神泉旁，像一只黑色的大鸟。  
肖战在教堂长大，这里满目都是圣洁的白，唯一的异色，就是他身上的红。  
他从来没有见过，如此纯粹到艳冶的黑。  
像圣经中所写的恶魔的低语，多看一眼，就会被引入地狱。  
他举起权杖，看着他苍白的脸。黑衣，黑发，黑色的翅膀，更显得他看起来格外脆弱。血色从他身体各处蔓延开来，染红了泉边的大理石。他皱着眉，哪怕自己不施术，好像下一秒也会突然停止呼吸。  
肖战不太懂恶魔会不会死，他举起权杖，而后又放下。

王一博醒来的时候，听到了潺潺的水声。  
他看到自己身上的伤口被一一包扎好，是人类会用的材料，手法很是粗糙。他以为自己在昏迷前成功飞回了魔界，却不想晕倒在了半路。  
他转过头，朝水声传来处望去。很美的月色，很美的泉水，还有，一个人。  
肖战听闻背后有风声，猛然间回头，却发现泉边的黑色大鸟不见了综艺。他有些发愣，眼前却飘飘摇摇坠下一片黑色的羽毛。抬头，那只黑色的大鸟，在俯卧在高大的树枝上，望着自己。  
“喂，凡人，是你救了我？”  
王一博看着这人，月光如水般倾泻，为他的身体也蒙上了一层轻纱，叫人看不清他的神色，只见他手里捏着自己的羽毛，直视着自己。  
“你不怕我吗？”  
“我捡到你的时候，你都快死了，我为什么要怕你。”  
“因为。。。我很危险啊。”  
王一博话音未落，一个闪身，就出现在了下方。他的手轻柔地抚摸着眼前人的脖颈，感受着脉搏在自己掌下的跳动。鲜活的，脆弱的，人类。  
“你就是这么对待你的救命恩人的吗？”  
“是啊，你难道不知道我是谁吗？”  
王一博说着，扇了扇翅膀，泉水泛起阵阵涟漪，眼前人的身体在水下若隐若现，朦胧中有着一种圣洁的美。  
圣洁，比天堂那些四翼天使还要美。  
但身为恶魔，他的天性就是想要毁了这种美。  
“可惜。。。这里不是魔界哦，在我这里，就要遵守我的规矩。”  
话音刚落，王一博直觉不对，下一秒泉水四周亮起银光，千万条银线将泉水中央的恶魔捆了个严严实实。  
肖战直起身，水珠从蝴蝶骨滑落，流过光滑的脊背，在腰窝处暂经，而后没入某处曲线。走到泉边，背对着恶魔，慢条斯理地披上红色外袍。  
“现在，你还危险吗？”  
王一博笑了，“原来你不是小凡人，而是大主教啊，难怪。可惜。。。我也不是一般的恶魔。”  
肖战拿起权杖，却来不及吟诵咒语，就被红黑色的锁链卸去了武器。  
“原来我们大主教喜欢捆绑呀，那我当然要如您所愿了。”  
王一博说着，轻而易举地挣开了银线，看着他有些泛红的眼尾，心中的恶趣味愈发掩盖不住。  
于是他低头轻吻他的侧颈，毫无意外地感受到眼前之人蓦然颤了一颤。

神泉是教会的圣物，除了几位大主教，其余人皆不得进入后山。  
于是，在这方天地里，在洁白的大理石上，盛开了艳色的红莲。  
肖战躺在红色的主教外袍上，全身不着寸缕，手被红黑色的锁链捆着，却倔强地偏着头，不肯看自己身上之人。  
王一博伸手卡住他的下颌，看着他强作镇定的神色，低头吻住他的唇。  
这是一个称不上温柔的吻，霸道的啃咬，吮吸，一只手从他的眉梢抚到耳畔，下颌的手却慢慢收紧，肖战感觉到了阵阵缺氧的窒息。  
他的牙关略微松动，就在这时，一股蛮不讲理的力道突然创了进来。带来了氧气，也带来了急风骤雨。肖战大口大口呼吸着，想要从眼前人口中争夺一点宝贵的空气。却听见那人笑了一声，而后，变得温柔了起来。  
他的舌轻轻舔舐过上颚，从牙描摹到唇舌，好像他最珍贵的宝物，在一点一点细心品尝着。  
手在腰间连流，每每抚过腰侧，都会引起肖战的一阵战栗。于是他好像找到了什么有趣的玩具，时轻时重，把他的身体当作最好的试验品。  
唇舌离开的时候，肖战的神色有些迷离，身体中骤然涌现出一种难言的空虚感。他从未和人接过吻，不知道情爱滋味，但他觉得，和这个人接吻，并不讨厌。  
于是，当王一博再次俯下身时，肖战伸出舌，舔了舔他的唇。  
他见过无数人对他的爱，有些是因为上帝，有些是因为主教，有些是单纯得因为他本身。但他不懂爱。上帝说，神爱世人。  
他信仰上帝，但他不爱上帝，更不爱世人。  
他感觉到王一博的手在自己身上游弋，从蝴蝶骨，到腰腹，在到浑圆的臀。他的手肆意揉捏，将手下的软肉玩成不同的形状，听身下人无意识的呻吟和轻喘，伴着身后的流水，是最动听的天籁。  
王一博叼着他肩侧的肉，犬齿研磨，留下一个个牙印。  
“疼。”  
王一博好像很喜欢肖战肩颈处的那一片，从锁骨到胸口，全是吮吸研磨后的吻痕，青红一片，疼得肖战忍不住往后躲。  
像是补偿，又像是安抚，王一博的手指划过他胸前的樱红，看着它战战栗栗得站了起来，低头含进嘴里。肖战下意识得挺胸，王一博的口腔很温暖，唇舌划过，上一秒温柔得不像话，下一秒便恶劣地拿牙齿追逐他的乳尖。欲生欲死，他简直不知道自己想要的是眼前人的温柔体贴，还是粗虐暴力。  
肖战的手不自觉地摩擦着石砖，绳索和腕骨相摩擦，泛着疼，而他现在却顾不上这些疼了。  
肖战也不知道自己想要什么，只是觉得，还不够，哪里都不够。于是，他摩擦着手腕，也挺腰摩擦着王一博的下腹。  
“想要？”  
“你放开我，放开我好不好？”  
性器的前端吐出白色的粘液，肖战的声音中带了点哭腔，他想要他抚慰自己，重重地对待自己，那双手无数次经过自己的下腹，却始终不肯给自己。此刻的肖战，丝毫没了身为主教的尊严，他只想和这个恶魔一起，一起沉沦。  
“乖，待会就给你。”  
“你摸摸他，你先摸摸他。”  
于是王一博握住他的性器，上下撸动着，微长的指甲轻轻扫过马眼，只听见肖战突然发出似哭泣又似欢愉的呻吟。他手上动作不停，嘴上含着肖战的唇舌，吞下他所有的尖叫和呻吟。  
在山林里，在神泉边，肖战哭着到达了高潮。精液滴落，染脏了身下的神袍，王一博将手指伸进肖战口中，他尝到了自己的味道，然后，抬头，和王一博交换了一个吻。  
肖战想，他也学坏了，也许他不是一个好学生，但王一博是一个过于好的老师，于是，在短短的一夜里，他学会了。  
王一博的手在后穴处打转，而后伸入一根手指，却见肖战绷紧了身体。  
“不，不行，你指甲，太长了，我疼。”  
“那怎么办，不做扩张，你可以吗？”  
肖战低头看了看王一博昂扬的性器，咬了咬唇，说道，“你放开我，我，我自己来。”  
手腕被捆缚太久，已经破了皮，然而肖战此刻却无暇关心。他缓缓将手指伸入自己的后穴，忍着难言的羞耻和欲望，为自己做着扩张。  
王一博捏着他的手腕，将他的另一只手放到自己的性器上，哄着人，“乖，你先摸摸他，不然等会你难受。”  
肖战从未有过自渎，但跟着王一博，他从磕磕绊绊，到自发得动手抚慰着王一博的性器。一手握不住，绕着圈，打着转，感受着它随着自己的动作跳了跳。  
身后扩张的手指加到了三根，肖战再也没力气，软了手，软了腰，也软了骨。  
“你，你进来吧。”  
硕大的顶端在股缝间滑动着，性器进入泞泥的穴口，甬道经过扩张却依然适应不了王一博的尺寸，撕裂般的疼痛使得肖战不住得往后退。  
“不行，太大了，我，我不行。”  
王一博只得不住得吻他，从鬓角到耳畔，一声声一迭迭得哄着人放松，感受着肖战一寸寸软了下来，猛得全数进入。  
“啊——”  
肖战疼得眼前发黑，王一博却忍不了了，那处紧致又温柔，骤然间像有无数张嘴吸着自己，爽得王一博头皮发麻，控制不住得抬起肖战的腿，大力肏弄着。  
初时的疼痛过去，快感开始沿着脊椎上涌。每当王一博肏入时，肖战都会下意识地抬腰配合他的频率。  
王一博骤然起身，将肖战抱在怀里，继续肏弄着，体位的变化使性器进入了另一个深度。肖战听着肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声，和带起的水声，红了耳朵，将自己埋进王一博的肩窝。  
最后一下扫过某处，肖战抓着王一博的手臂，半是舒服半是难耐地叫了出来。王一博挑挑眉，每次都狠狠擦着那一处进出，不过十数下，肖战便尖叫着射精了。  
“不，不要了，我真的不要了。”  
肖战哑着嗓子哭叫道，今晚他又哭又喊，还射了三次，早就吐不出精液了。偏偏王一博体力极佳，折腾了一晚还不肯放过他。  
肖战哭着求饶，被哄着说尽了污言秽语，最后王一博在肖战体内释放时，肖战连哭喊的力气都没有了。小穴痉挛着不肯放松，含着王一博的性器，也含着王一博的精液。  
最后哭累了，昏昏沉沉地睡去，夜风一吹，不禁打了个寒战。王一博张开翅膀，将人抱了个满怀，看着肖战舒适得蹭了蹭自己的羽毛，低头吻了吻他红肿的泛着血丝的手腕，“睡吧。”

三

肖战有时候醒来的时候，会发现王一博不见了。当然他总会在夜晚到来时归来，而自己也从来没有过问。  
他知道自己罪无可恕，知道自己背叛了上帝，知道自己心甘情愿，也知道自己留不住他。  
在圣经里，在传言中，恶魔都是最邪恶的生物，他们不懂情爱，只随欲念而行，永远不要跟恶魔谈承诺和真心，在他们的世界中，只有交易。  
肖战想，其实很公平，他们之间只是交易，自己付出了多年信仰，也得到了从未有过的快乐。  
于是，他们接吻，他们做爱。在房中，在花园里，在神泉边，在圣象前，在上帝的注视下，在圣洁的土地上。

“不，不行，太深了。”  
肖战整个人挂在王一博身上，身下是王一博黑色的翅膀，于是，他逃无可逃，退无可退，整个人好似被钉在他的性器上。  
他们在教堂的每一个角落做爱，虽然有时会是一些很不寻常的地方，肖战将之归结为恶魔的猎奇心，好比现在。  
教堂庄严雄伟，从一千四百年前建成那日开始，便一直矗立在这方土地上。中世纪最伟大的画家和建筑家，倾注了百年的时光，才建成这座教堂。一切都是宏大的，圣洁的，包括半空中的这方神坛。  
两米见方的雪白神坛，足以容纳一个成年人，更何况王一博还用翅膀将整个人包裹在怀中，但肖战还是有点害怕，毕竟这里离地十米，而且身前之人动作愈发大了。  
“你放松一点。”王一博说着，将性器整根抽出，又狠狠插入，好像想通过这样的方式，将身下之人整个肏开。  
肖战难耐地抬头，张开嘴咬了咬王一博的喉结，换来身下又快又深的肏弄。  
“我，我好像把你的，羽毛，给，给弄脏了。”  
“那你待会亲自帮我洗干净。”  
“不，不要，又，又不都是，我的错。”  
王一博看着肖战眼波流转，唇角被咬破了皮，红肿着，笑起来的时候，一点不像是一位红衣大主教，而像是他们魔界的魅魔。  
妖冶的，艳丽的，足以使所有人为之疯狂。  
他抬起肖战的脚踝，将之架在自己肩上，腰腹处的悬空感使得肖战不安得扭了扭腰，却将性器含得更深。  
教堂无人，只有低沉的喘息，和细密的呻吟，回声在这方小小的空间中回荡，肖战仿佛能不间断得听到自己的呻吟，一声一声，都在诉说着放荡。  
王一博敏感得觉察到了肖战突如其来的克制，他不喜欢。传道的声音，发号施令的声音，最终在他的身下呻吟，他喜欢听肖战的呻吟声。  
于是他低头，从脚踝细密得吻至腿根。肖战的腿很细，架在肩上仿佛一用力就能折断。事实上他也经常这么做，攥着这人的脚踝，慢慢收紧，然后看他不自觉得蹬腿抬腰，一点一点，将自己的性器吃下。  
肖战失神得抬起头，教堂的顶端，是巨大的圣母画像。画中的圣母，悲悯又慈爱，温和得注视着下方的一切。  
肖战想，伟大的圣母玛丽亚啊，您会宽恕我吗，您也会宽恕您曾经最虔诚的信徒吗。  
您爱耶和华，爱世人，爱这世间的一切，那么，您也会爱我吗。  
您注视一切，那么，您也看到我了吗，最淫乱罪糜烂的我。  
您说天堂中有永恒的日月星辰，荣光和星光永不湮灭，那么，您还能赐予我星光吗。  
在静谧里，在嘈杂里，肖战闭上眼，迎来了盛放。

最终，恶魔也没有要求大主教帮他清理干净翅膀。  
肖战在昏昏欲睡前，感觉到王一博将自己轻柔得放在床上，额头印下温热的一吻。  
伟大的圣母玛丽亚啊，我不奢望永恒的日月星辰，也不渴望星光。  
因为在遇见他的第一天，那些都无关紧要了。


End file.
